


Rebellion

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Great Hiatus, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is no cause for celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #10 (What's All This Then?) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> What's All This Then? Use the POV of one or more of the police for today's entry.

The top brass broke out the good brandy for us the day Doctor Watson's _Final Problem_ was published. They got the moment of silence for Holmes quickly out of the way before their celebration began.

At last, they cheered and toasted, no more stories about the "bumbling" Scotland Yard. No more "unimaginative bunglers", no more "imbeciles." No more damning me and Gregson with faint praise by calling us "the pick of a bad lot."

A decade ago, I would have joined my superiors with gusto. Now, it took everything I had not to tell them all to go to Hell. Despite what he wrote of us, I've worked with Doctor Watson so long as to now consider him a friend, whose humor and good manners made dealing with Mr. Holmes almost a pleasure.

A friend who is now a mere shadow of what he was, worn by grief both old and new.

I saw my colleagues wearing the same somber face as I. Watson was their friend too. What we wouldn't give for another story.

We left our glasses untouched.


End file.
